


Lesson Learnt

by lordvoldemortsnipple



Series: Merlin Fanart [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldemortsnipple/pseuds/lordvoldemortsnipple
Summary: Sometimes what one needs to pay attention is Merlin in glasses and a leather jacket.
Series: Merlin Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089851
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	Lesson Learnt

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the Merlin Fic Server Melee Challenge prompt #1 - School and color #4 - #9D69A3 (it's the purple)
> 
> i've never posted my merlin fanart on ao3, i keep it to tumblr and instagram, but why not! might start posting some of it here as well

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this one on [my tumblr here](https://lordvoldemortsnipple.tumblr.com/post/639308082044862464) ;)


End file.
